Scientific experimentation
Scientific experimentation is the act of... well, experimenting upon things scientifically, what else? Scientists are always mucking about with things that will ultimately come back to bite them in the ass. The most celebrated offender of such irresponsible acts of science gone awry is without question Doctor Victor Frankenstein. Using various untried chemical and electrical processes, Victor Frankenstein created a new form of life by infusing an electric current into a body sewn together from parts culled from human cadavers. This reanimated being has since become known as the Frankenstein Monster. Hot on the heels of Victor's stellar work in "monster-making" is Doctor Herbert West - a brilliant and ambitious student of Miskatonic University who invented a serum called Re-Agent that (as its name suggests) reanimated the dead, releasing a plague of zombies upon the campus grounds. Phrases such as "It's alive!" tend to be famous last words amongst these types. Another strange man of vision was Doctor Mirakle from the 1932 film Murders in the Rue Morgue. As early as 1845, Mirakle believed that man evolved from apes, and to prove it, demonstrated the so-called language skills of his highly intelligence gorilla, Erik, at a carnival sideshow in Paris, France. As a component of his research, Mirakle began injecting Erik's blood into the bodies of abducted women, all of whom died shortly thereafter. In the 1935 feature film Werewolf of London, English botanist Wilfred Glendon experimented on samples of a rare plant called Mariphasa lupine lumina. With some uninvited advice from a man named Doctor Yogami, Glendon discovered that the petals from the mythological "wolf flower" could hold the key towards curing lycanthropy, which Glendon unfortunately suffered from. Legend had it, that the flower's curative properties could only manifest by the light of a full moon, so Glendon attempted to artificially recreate the effects of a full moon, but did not quite achieve the results he was hoping for. In the 2007 Canadian TV film Hybrid, a scientist named Andrea Hewitt came up with a process to replace damaged eye balls with those from a donor. In addition to restoring the affected person's eyesight, this process had the added benefit of endowing them with some of the donor's aptitudes. In one experiment, she gave a baboon the eyes of a tiger. Cuz, you know... everybody wants to have a baboon with tiger eyes. When she moved onto human trials, she gave a blind man named Aaron Scates the eyes of a wolf. As such, Aaron began demonstrating certain predatory instincts. He became more feral, developed a taste for raw meat and developed a strange attraction to bison. On the Showtime television series Penny Dreadful, everyone's favorite mad scientist Victor Frankenstein is at it again. He had already stitched together his inaugural masterpiece prior to the onset of the series, but continued on trying to improve on the process, beginning with a more benign version of his original creation which was named Mister Proteus. The so-called "prodigal son" returned and tore Mister Proteus in half. He then demanded that Frankenstein create a mate for him. Frankenstein took the body of Brona Croft, who had died from consumption and resurrected her as a reanimate, renaming her Lily. See also * Appearances of scientific experimentation ---- Category:Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948)/Miscellaneous Category:Bride of Frankenstein, The (1935)/Miscellaneous